


[盾铁] 大厦下的咖啡厅（G，5.16完结）

by Juies



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juies/pseuds/Juies





	[盾铁] 大厦下的咖啡厅（G，5.16完结）

标题：大厦下的咖啡厅  
配对：盾铁  
分级：G  
说明：他们不属于我  
设定：队3剧情结束后；Pepper和Tony早已和平分手。  
警告：有点虐，但结尾是HE的；脑补很多，请见谅；OOC会有点。

 

\--------正文--------

 

当复仇者大厦还是斯塔克大厦的时候，那下面总是有很多人。小屁孩带着钢铁侠的手套，对着爸爸手机上的镜头做着“轰你一炮”的动作；那些把鸭舌帽压得很低的一般是记者，业内人都知道，亿万富翁兼超级英雄的花边新闻在封面会有多么吸引人；也有些时候，那个金红色的身影掠过天空，人们齐刷刷地抬头，满脸兴奋，整齐得像一排排小兵，那场景其实真的很滑稽。

不，那不滑稽，我只是在开玩笑。

Tony站在露天咖啡厅，周围寥寥数人。他抬头看了大厦一眼，低头对比手里皱巴巴的纸，随即往右走了几步。他在那里站了一会儿，直到耳边传来女性礼貌的声音。

“您好，先生，需要找个位子坐下来吗？”

Tony转过头，那是一位金色长发的服务生。

尽管他带着墨镜，但很明显，她认出了他，“你是钢铁侠！”

Tony坦然朝她微笑，“是啊，是我。”他拉开一个椅子，“这儿没人吧？我觉得没人，那我坐了。”

服务生好笑地看着已经坐下来的男人，“来点儿喝的，钢铁侠先生？”

“当然，请给我一杯黑咖——”，Tony眯着眼睛瞅了瞅她的名牌，“Gina。”

 

Tony一直都知道他的大厦底下有一个露天咖啡厅，但他从来没有来过。他不需要拍照留念，更不需要挖自己的花边新闻。

他把手里的纸平摊在桌上，试图抹平那些折痕，有些徒劳。他掏遍了全身的口袋，除了几张纸币，只有一只老式翻盖手机。

那只，老式翻盖手机。

他迟疑了一会儿，最终选择用它压住了纸张的一个角。

一杯热气腾腾的咖啡放到了面前，Tony抬头，“谢谢，Gi——”

下一秒，他楞在了那里。因为，没有Gina。

“嗨，Tony。”

金发男人高大的身躯挡住了头顶的天空，他背对着光，Tony看不清他脸上的表情。

“我可以坐下来吗？”

“不可以。”Tony几乎毫不犹豫地脱口而出。

但是Steve仿佛没有听见，迳自拉开椅子坐了下来，瞬间Tony觉得头顶的天空又亮了起来。

Tony带着墨镜盯着他，Steve就望着那两片黑漆漆的镜片。

一时间，两人都沉默无话。

尽管看不清藏在墨镜后的那双眼睛，Steve仍旧毫不意外地感受到了空气中那逐渐高涨的怒意。双手在对方看不见的地方捏成拳，他知道这一次的原谅不会来得容易。

Tony不会轻易原谅我，但总有一天他会的。

Steve在心里这样想着，他甚至不知道这盲目的笃定从何而来。

果然，似乎是打量够了突然出现的男人，Tony率先将头转开，“嗤”地冷笑一声，又立刻转回来，“你想要什么，Rogers？”

哦，现在是“Rogers”了。

Steve没有立刻回答，只是望着他，过了一会儿才说道，“我来见你。”

但我现在并不想见你。

话都到了舌尖，却硬生生地卡在了那里。不应该的。

“你来见我，而我对此毫不知情，”Tony用手指敲了敲压在纸上的老式翻盖手机，讽刺道，“所以这玩意儿的作用大概只有压纸了，我猜。”

Steve皱起眉头，“你没有打给我。”

“哈……你没有打给我，”Tony笑着重复了一遍，仿佛听见了一个笑话，“我为什么要打给你？”

“我以为你收到了我的信。”

“我是收到了，那又怎么样呢？一句抱歉，一个承诺，我和你就应该恩仇全消，肩搭肩一起去喝一杯，假装什么也没有发生吗？”

Steve将右手放到桌子上，身体也随之前倾，“那就是为什么我在这里，Tony，我需要见你一面，确认你没事，而且……”他停了一下，“有些道歉，一封信远远不够。”

“啊啊队长，你可以在这儿停下来了，‘我只是在做我认为正确的事情’，我想我已经听够了这些正义的言辞，你大可以省省。”

“我们一直没能好好地谈，所有的事情都和协议撞到了一起，一切都乱了套。”

“因为没有必要，队长——你我都明白，你不能、也不可能接受。”

“但是我想让你理解我。”话一出口，Steve便有些许后悔。

这听起来似乎过于暧昧与露骨。在这一切足够糟糕之前，他与Tony曾有过不少令人回味的单独相处的时光，两个人不经意间的触碰，彼此偶尔言语的试探，尽管谁都还没有揭开那层玻璃纱，但他们彼此心知肚明，如果没有那些争吵与对抗……

Steve不忍再想下去。

Tony沉默了一会儿，向后重新靠在椅背上，“我以为我了解的，显然我错了；我还自信到相信自己肯定能说服你，很显然——我又错了，”他摘掉墨镜，还带着点乌青的双眼直直望向对方，语气渐硬，“我以为你是我老爸的好朋友，非常显然，他和我都错了！”

Steve清楚地看见Tony的双眼湿润起来，这让他心如刀割。他可以不为他们之前的对抗而道歉，因为每一人都应该有自己为之付出代价的坚持；他可以不为自己为了救Bucky而和政府抵抗而道歉，因为冬日战士犯下的杀孽最终应由九头蛇来承担——但他不可以不为这个道歉。

“我真的很抱歉，Tony……很抱歉我没有将你父母去世的真相告诉你。” Steve缓缓说道，仿佛每一个字都重得他无法承受。

端上来的咖啡已经不再冒着热气，太阳不知什么时候被一大片厚实的云藏了起来。

“我不知道道歉还有什么意义，Steve，”Tony的嗓音带上了点喑哑，“我真的不知道……你不认识我母亲，但是Howard，他帮你注射了血清，他帮你制造了盾牌，他在你睡在冰里之后用了半辈子来找你！”Tony停下来，试着平息胸口的起伏，“我在揍他的时候，你对我说，我没办法改变已经发生的事情，现在我把这句话还给你：你没办法改变你隐瞒我的事实。”

“我没有要否认，但是那时候他的确被洗脑了。”

“你认为我不知道？”

“你当时很愤怒，也很不理智。”

Tony的目光瞬间变得犀利，“你觉得我会杀了他？”

“如果我不在，你会杀了他吗？”Steve也直视着他。

“如果你只是想砸反应堆，为什么要拆我的面甲？”

金发男人一脸错愕地愣在了那里，痛苦的神色在他的双眼中一点点蔓延开来。

“你以为……”他艰难地吞咽了下，再次开口，声音却显得破碎不堪，“你以为我要杀你吗，Tony？”

Tony闭上了眼睛，那一幕清晰地呈现在他的脑海：Steve，他曾经比肩而战的好朋友，脸上带着他们彼此殴打造成的血污，手里高高举着那面应该用来对抗敌人的盾牌，砸的对象却是他……

他还记得Obadiah毫不留情地从他胸口里拔出反应堆后的窒息与绝望，也无法完全忘记在虫洞里反应堆关闭后的黑暗与恐惧。从那个改变他一生的山洞里出来之后，他的生命便时刻维系在这个发光的小东西上，有多少人渴望它的力量，就有多少人想要置他于死地。即便在摘除反应堆之后，那感觉却依旧残留在他的身体里。

他们可以是任何人、任何生物，但不可以、也绝不可能是Steve。

金发男人的神情让Tony立刻就后悔了，他不该问这个问题的，他不想看到Steve痛苦。但他还是说了出来，就如当盾牌砸下来时求生的欲望占了上风——他护住了自己的头部。他不想一遍遍在脑海里回放那一幕，折磨自己推断出有逻辑的答案，他需要他的答案、需要他的确定，迫切到几乎快要丧失理智。因为……那是Steve啊！

Tony感觉有人轻轻握住了他的手腕，在他试图逃离之前Steve却说话了，那声音仿佛钻进了他的脑海，与那无声的画面重合起来。

他说，“我永远不会对你下杀手，Tony，永远。”

Steve的声音虽然不大，甚至带着点沙哑，然而在Tony听来，每一个字都清晰而笃定。

他无声地等了一会儿，觉得眼眶的湿意退下去后才缓缓睁开眼睛。Steve望着他，依旧握着他的手腕，Tony盯着他们触碰的地方，没有再试图抽出来。

咖啡早已冷了，那片厚实的云也飘走了，阳光落下来，在杯子上面泛着白白的一层光晕。

“你什么时候知道的？”Tony没有指什么，但他知道Steve明白的。

“在机场之前，Bucky的记忆在那时恢复了，直到那个时候我才确定是他。”

“为什么不告诉我？”

Tony觉得手腕一紧，传来丝丝痛感，他忍着那丝疼痛抬头看向Steve，却发现对方移开了视线，盯着翻盖手机压着的那张纸——这让他觉得有点窘迫。

于是，他又问了一遍，“Steve，为什么你不告诉我？” 

没想到那只握着手腕的手却愈加用力，将他箍得越来越紧，就在Tony实在无法忍受，就要开口让对方放手的时候，那力道却忽然散了。

他听见一声不属于美国队长的嗤笑。

“因为我害怕。”

Tony怔住，“害怕？怕什么？”

下一秒，他看见了Steve望着他的眼神，就那一眼，Tony蓦然明白了那“害怕”意味着什么。

有些人，你越是在乎，就越害怕失去。

“就像我在信里写的，我以为我是在放过你，”握着Tony的手小心翼翼地顺着手腕而下，覆上他的手背，“实际上，我却是在放过我自己。”

一股无力的酸涩感浮上Tony的心头，如果这一切都没有发生……

如果。

Tony叹了口气，试图将手慢慢抽出来，Steve却不肯放开他。

“你知道——”

“我知道的！”他说得那样急促，几乎带着点气急败坏，仿佛就怕听见Steve完整地说出那句话，他望着他，用力挣脱出来，“我知道的，Steve，只是——只是不是现在。”

Steve收起刚才还握着Tony的手，努力忽略掌心的空落落，“我明白。”

那张皱巴巴的纸被推到Steve面前，上面是几年前他坐在这个咖啡厅画的斯塔克大厦。

“我把它扭成了团，扔进了垃圾桶，”Tony撇撇嘴，“大概有十几次。”

Steve摸了摸那些褶皱，又将它推到Tony面前，努力扯起嘴角，“我把它送给了你，它是你的。”

Tony微微歪着头打量了他一会儿，然后毫不犹豫地用画纸利索地把那翻盖手机包起来，装进了兜里。

“我也是这么觉得的，所以我一点也不觉得抱歉。”

说完，他就站起来走掉了。

Steve望着他的背影，隐约听见Tony的声音顺着风传过来，“Friday，帮我……技术专家……对的……修复名画……”

 

END


End file.
